For conventional shaving with a safety razor or a straight razor, once the area to be shaved is wetted, a shaving soap or foam is applied in order to more fully hydrate the hairs. This procedure is followed both by males, when shaving the beard, and by women, when shaving legs, underarms, facial hair, or the bikini line. One disadvantage associated with shaving soaps and foams is that the hydration of the hairs is not complete, and thus they often do not lubricate well at the razor edge. The razor can tend to stick, leading to nicks, cuts, or skin irritation. In addition, the soaps or foams tend to desiccate the skin, and creams or emollients must often be applied after shaving to re-hydrate the skin.
In a prior art shaving system which attempts to increase hydration of the hairs, a 45% by volume 1,2-propylene glycol aqueous solution is first splashed on the area to be shaved. This helps to more fully hydrate the hairs. Then, after applying the 45% by volume 1,2-propylene glycol aqueous solution, a hot, wet towel is applied to the area to be shaved for one to two minutes in order to further increase hydration of the hairs. The 45% by volume 1,2-propylene glycol aqueous solution is then re-applied, followed by application of a shaving soap or foam. The area is then shaved.
However, in the prior art system referred to above, the additional required steps of applying the 45% by volume 1,2-propylene glycol aqueous solution twice and using a hot, wet towel make it more time consuming than using shaving soap or foam in the conventional manner.